The Scientist and Bandicoot
by Kurasshu
Summary: Just to be clear these events take place somewhat after Crash Twinsanity Cortex has captured Crash and has plan to use him for his evil deeds ( A CrashXCortex Story )
1. In the forest

"Crash!" Crunch called out. "Would you mind getting some fruit in the forest? We kinda runnin' out."

Only half awake, the orange marsupial sprang to his feet with a bright smile and nodded.

"Thanks lil' bro!" Crunch replied.

Crash put on his shoes and hurried out of the door so he would get the job done sooner and get back to his peaceful sleep.

Out in the forest, Crash was looking around trying to find any kind of fruit he could take home or maybe even some Wumpa Fruit. He kept walking looking up high and low but with no luck, and soon time went by to the bright sunny afternoon and the forest was getting dim. Crash didn't want to go back empty handed! Crunch, Coco, or Aku Aku would have thought he was off doing something else instead of getting food for his family. The marsupial kept walking and he soon got tired as the sun got lowered, he sat down and sighed. He wondered why wasn't there any fruit when the forest was always sprouting with them! Maybe someone stole them? That probably couldnt be it.

A couple hours passed and the bandicoot just gave up and decided to go back home.

It's not like they're gonna kill him, right? They'll probably understand. Or they might give Crash a punishment.

The night came by and Crash was to tired to even know what was going on. He couldn't even tell if he was even walking or had his eyes open. The one thing he did was just going straight without turning and eventually he'll get home... sooner or later.

Suddenly Crash's ear twitched and he heard something coming his way. Wide awake, the bandicoot looked around in all directions and saw nothing. Could have he just been imagining it from his sleepyness? If not, then what?

Crash didn't even bother to think what actually might have happened, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Well well... if it isn't Crash Bandicoot." A familiar voice called out from behind him.

Surprised, Crash turned around and saw the yellow skinned evil scientist, Neo Cortex.

"It's been a while hasn't it? I missed you dearly and I plan to rule the world once again!" He cried out. "Although I do suggest that you run for your life right now." Cortex said as he pulled out his ray gun.

Crash's eyes widen and ran as fast as he could. He would have defeated Cortex by now if his blood sugar wasn't so low and tired from all those hours of not eating and walking!

The scientist set his ray gun on a mode to "Faint" and chased after the orange marsupial with his hover board, shooting at the creature rapidly.

Crash dodged at every fire and he was slowly getting worn out by each blast.

He kept running away from Cortex thinking he could get way from him, but as soon as Crash thought that he tripped on a tree leg and painfully twisted his foot.

"GAAH!" The bandicoot cried out. He struggled to get away but failed, he would soon be caught and enslaved or killed.

Cortex slowly hovered over to Crash and saw him trying to escape. The marsupial looked at him with wide eyes and was trembling in fear. Cortex felt a bit bad for the trapped bandicoot in this situation he was in and he slowly put down the ray gun. He realized what he was doing and he shook his head in frustration and aimed the gun at Crash.

"Nighty-night Crashy..."

_BOOM!_

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Captured

The next day, Crash awoke inside a cage in Cortex's lab.

"Huh?!" Crash screeched surprised. He was laying back on one of the corners of the cage, he then twisted to the side and put his hands on the bars and looked around. Cortex's lab looked a bit dark and somewhat scary than the last time Crash saw it. Or was it even Cortex's lab? Crash had a fearful look on his face and was thinking could this be the end? Had Cortex really captured him and was about to kill him? Did he have time to get out before the doctor came into his lab?

Crash got up but when he was only about a quarter up he screamed, fell down, and looked at his foot. How could he have forgot that it was twisted badly from last night? Now there was no chance to escape. The marsupial then sighed and laid back on a wall of the cage.

Some minutes had past and Crash heard footsteps coming, he looked over at the entrance and saw Cortex smiling.

"Ah, Crash Bandicoot," He began as he headed over to the cage. "Now that I've captured you I plan to use you to help me conquer this world!"

When the marsupial heard that last sentence he had fear in his eyes and backed away not wanting to be part of it and he couldn't stop trembling ever since his foot got twisted.

The scientist looked at Crash and said "Why do you keep trembling? Are you actually fearing me?" He asked with a smile.

Crash shaked his head and pointed to his foot.

Cortex looked at where he was pointing and observed it. "Ah, now I see. It'll probably fix itself in a month or 2," He said carelessly. "Now, I have important buisness to take care of." Crash saw when he walked out of the room and disappeared. The marsupial sighed, wishing he didn't have to be in here or have gone out to get some fruit when Crunch asked him to. Crash cringed and tried to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, when Cortex went out of the room he wished he didnt act so hard on the bandicoot that maybe he could have been a bit nicer to him.

"Master Cortex!" A crazy voice called out. "Did you torture the bandicoot yet?"

"Not just yet, " Cortex responded. "Apparently Crash has already a broken foot and-"

"Great job doc!" N. Gin interrupted. "You broke his foot already!"

"N. Gin !" Cortex snapped. "Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking!... Alrighty now, Crash already has a broken foot so that's enough torture for him to handle. Plus he's in no condition to walk. Therefore we must take care of him while he recovers."

N. Gin had a confused stare as he looked at his master.

"Dr. Cortex? Are you insisting that we _help_ the bandicoot?... Do you have special feeling for him?" He asked.

Cortex blushed for a second and returned a glare.

"NO!" He shouted. "This is just... part of the plan."

"Ah..." N. Gin gave a thumbs up and smiled. "Nice going master!"

"Yes, yes, now if you excuse me I have some planning to do." Cortex then walked away to his desk and started organizing papers and files. He came across Crash's file from when he took data of him when he mutated the bandicoot to what he is now. He pushed it aside, but a while later he then grabbed it and looked inside.

_Date: 8/31/1996_

_Name: Crash_

_Species: Eastern Barred Bandicoot_

_Gender: Male_

_Purpose: To lead my army of mutants to take over N. Sanity Island._

_Abilities: Unkown yet_

And that was it. Cortex was planning to take more data on Crash but he escaped after the "Cortex Vortex" failed to brainwash the bandicoot.

Then Cortex had an idea. He jumped off his chair and went to the room where Crash's cage was and where Crash himself was in.  
The bandicoot was sleeping peacefully with a little smile on his face.  
Cortex carefully opened the cage door and went inside.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. A Test

He tiptoed, pulled out his ray-gun, and aimed it at Crash.

Crash's ears twitched and he opened his eyelids only half-way.

_BOOM!_

"Sorry," Cortex whispered. "But it's for you not to feel a thing when I do this." He reached and grabbed Crash's foot and turned it slightly.

"Eek!" Crash whimpered. Even though he was paralyzed he felt the pain.

"This is gonna hurt for only a second." Cortex turned Crash's foot to the right position and there was a loud Cracking noise.

Crash screamed loudly that there was tears in his eyes and he was clutching onto the bars tightly.

"Shh! Shh! Calm down!" Cortex said. "It's alright, you're gonna fine." he cooed.

Crash was calming down and his panting slowly stopped too. He looked at his foot, and smiled. He looked up into Cortex's eyes and smiled at him as well.

Cortex saw Crash's emerald green eyes staring upon him and that friendly smile of his, it sort of warmed his heart. He gave a small, uncertain, smile back at him and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh..." He began. "You're welcome..?"

Crash was still paralyzed a bit, he began to feel exhausted, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Cortex went out of the cage and closed the door. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth.

XXX

The next day came and Crash was the first one awake in Cortex's lab. Crash was running around, foot all better, and making a mess of things in the laboratory.

Cortex rushed to the lab hearing the racket and saw Crash jumping around, spinning, breaking glasses, and other mayhem.

"Stop it you imbecile!" Cortex shouted, demanding the bandicoot to stop.

Hearing Cortex's firm voice, he stopped and let go of the glass bottle he was holding, it fell, and broke.

"How did you get out of your cage?!" He shouted.  
The bandicoot slowly pointed over to the lock that was left unlocked when the scientist left the cage last night.

Cortex face palmed and groaned.  
Crash backed away slowly but Cortex stopped him.

"Hold it!" He sighed annoyingly. "Today, your going to do some tests N. Gin and I have set up for you,"  
Crash was giving his full attention to Cortex and he seemed kind of interested too.

"Okay, let's begin"

XXX

Cortex took Crash to some sort of course where there was enemies, laser guns, falling and rising platforms, TNT, and Nitros.

"Now," Cortex began to explain. "First, you have to get pass the enemies, dodge the laser guns, get through the falling and rising platforms, the already set off TNT and the nitros. Now any questions?"

Crash had a blank face.

"Good. Now get going!" Cortex pushed Crash into the course forcefully.

Crash fell into the course face flat and saw some robots in front of him with guns aiming straight at him. Crash got up fast then they began shooting at him, but luckly the robots had bad aiming. This was going to be hard for Crash since he doesn't have Aku Aku with him to protect him.  
Crash ran into a certain area where the laser guns were activated and began shooting rapidly at Crash. He ran frantically and the lasers just barely missed him as well, they shot through some fur parts and past through the side of his arm.  
The bandicoot kept running and then the floor began to fall apart, he fell but grabbed onto the other side and climbed up and sooner or later they fell apart too. Crash jumped on every platform that was still stable but they only lasted for a second.  
He came to an area that was full of TNT and nitros. The TNT's were already set of so they gave out a huge explosion while at the same exploding the nitros.

A couple moments later, Crash made it to the other side limping to Cortex and fell in front of him.

Crash was all hurt, dusty, smokey, and weak. He was panting and looked up at Cortex with disappointment on his face.

Cortex just shook his head and walked away.

Crash saw Cortex disappear into the other room. The bandicoot staggered to his feet, swaying a little.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. A Flashback and 'Activity'

Had Cortex been so foolish to even think Crash could beat that course? Cortex knew Crash was better than this. He knew that Crash had faced many challenges, easy and hard, and yet survived them. Why couldn't Crash done the same in the course? Cortex sighed and continued to think some more.  
He was laying down on his metal chair when Crash came and peeked on him.

"I wonder if I'll have to mutate that bandicoot again in order to become as strong as I hoped." Cortex said to himself.  
Crash squeaked from the thought, if he got mutated AGAIN he would either become a blob or more monstrous. Crash remembers the feeling from the mutation still.

* * *

_Flashback time! _

* * *

Crash remembered how he was terrified and didn't know what was going one when he was his normal self. He was locked up in a cage and cowering in the corner, how dark it was there. He then saw that scientist, the exact same one sitting in that chair, opened the cage and slowly reached for him. Crash was whimpering and shaking, as he saw his hand grabbed at him. He was Squirming, trying to get fee, but it was no use.  
"Stop it you little furball!" He shouted. Restraining the little bandicoot. Crash would have bitten Cortex's hand but he wasn't brave enough to do so, even if biting his hand would give him a chance to save his life.

The yellow skinned scientist struggled keeping Crash still with all his struggling.

"You done playing with that lil' pet of your yet, Neo?" N. Brio asked. Cortex then slammed down the orange furball and strapped him onto the metal table. What lied over it was the Evolvo Ray.

"This one is a little fussy." Cortex commented.

Crash was practically crying from being so terrified, he didn't know what was going on, why was he here, or what they're going to do to him.

"Aw Neo," N. Bro said. "You made it cry."

"Shut up and mutate him already!" Cortex replied.

"But Dr. Cortex! We have not determined the cause of past failures!"

"Moron! This bandicoot will be my general, and he will lead my Cortex commandos to world domination!" Cortex headed for the switch that would activate the Evolvo Ray."This time I shall reign triumphant!" He turned on the switch.

The ray was charging up, and there was a bright blue light that zapped towards Crash. The ray was rearranging Crash's DNA and it hurted so bad. It stung and the stinging felt it would go on forever and eventually kill him, he also felt like he was growing, and gaining body parts he wasn't familiar with. The whimpers turned into sobs, he saw all these different colors run across his eyes as well -even when his eyes were tightly shut-.

Pretty soon, it was all over. Crash felt like someone new, he opened his eyes -surprised that he's not dead- and saw the changes of what the ray did to him.  
N. Brio's jaw hit the ground, and Cortex was wide eyed and smiling at the success. Crash, he didn't know WHAT to think or how to react. He was naked, but that didn't matter. Besides, HE GOT MUTATED.

"It worked!" Cortex cheered. "IT WORKED!"

Pretty soon, Crash eventually passed out.

* * *

_Flashback end._

* * *

Crash shook his head, getting rid of the thought and a shiver crawled up his spine.

Cortex groaned and turned around and got off the chair. He saw Crash at the doorway.

"What do you want now?" He asked. Crash was silent.

"Well? Speak!"

Crash was still silent.

"Oh right," He remembered. "You can't." Cortex was thinking he could send Crash somewhere in lab while he was planning his plan.

"Hey Crash, why don't you head to the library and read? -That is If you can read."

Crash gave one of his little smiles and nodded.

"Great, if you want to read somewhere more comfy then there's a free room with a bed not to far from there." Cortex pointed to the direction. "I'm sure you won't need help finding the library."

Crash gave another nod and headed off.

Crash was in the library for only a short while now, he was skimming for interesting covers and short books. It only took him about 5 minutes to find some books and he rushed out to his room.

Once in his room, he closed the door behind him and laid down on the bed with the books he had gotten. He then noticed something, one of the books wasn't one he meant to get. Crash shrugged and grabbed it and rapidly flipped through the pages of it to see if it was any good.

* * *

_This is where it starts getting mature_

* * *

Crash stopped in a certain page and he was looking at it, it had directions on how to do this 'activity'. Crash could only read some of the words since his sister was trying to teach him how to read one time but he kept getting distracted.  
The first direction instructed: _1. Take off your underwear_

Crash did so, he didn't know what this had to do with being naked but that's what the book said.

_2. Place your fingers on your ass_

Crash put his fingers on the hole that was under his tail. Crash was thinking it was feeling kind of weird.

_3. Gently put your fingers in your ass while thinking of someone you like_

_Someone that I..?- _Crash began to think with a blush but it already went inside, interrupting the thought.

"Nngh!" Crash whimpered. It felt weird but he couldn't remove his fingers. Crash peeked to see if that was it.

_4. While doing this, rub your cock_

Crash's free hand slowly shaked towards his dick and began to rub it. He was blushing massively, panting, and moaning. His head was on the pillow while his butt was pointing upwards.

"Ngh! N-Nah! Ah!" He whimpered. He shut his eyes tightly not wanting the feeling to end. Crash moved his fingers in and out and it caused him to pant even more. He felt like he was getting small tears in his eyes since he now knew what he was doing and what it was. He felt sort of lonely...

Pretty soon, Crash grew tired and couldn't keep his eyelids open any longer.

Meanwhile, Cortex had finally finished his plan and he now knew what to do to make the Bandicoot more useful for World Domination.

"Yes Cortex!" He spoke to himself. "You are a genius! Why haven't you thought of it before?!" He cheered in delight and put the plan away. He Went off to bed assuming Crash had done so too.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


End file.
